


8. Stab Wound

by titC



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Really Character Death, see: canon, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Elektra remembers.





	8. Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/) for organizing it and [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel) for the beta!  
Also for the [MattElektraShiptober](https://significantowl.tumblr.com/post/187523081594/image-caption-black-and-white-image-of-matt-and) prompt "heart."

Sometimes, she dreams of it, and when the dreams wake her up, she remembers. Those had been exhilarating, terrifying last days. Running again through New York with Matthew, holding hands on a rooftop ledge, their hearts beating strong and sure; knowing she was carrying the prophecy of death inside her and yet trusting him when he said that he'd be with her every step of the way, that he had faith she could be good, too… He made her believe things in those last few days, those last few hours. But then, she died.

When the dreams wake her up, she goes to stand in front of a mirror and takes her shirt off. The scar is still there; it will always be there. Right under her heart. It is slightly raised, too smooth, a different colour from her usual skin tone. She can’t feel anything, anything at all when she touches it; she sometimes doesn’t think about it for weeks. She's got other scars, of course, but she always comes back to this one. It is the one that killed her.

There was nothing, then there was everything. Too much. Too much light, too much sound, too much everything; if Alexandra hadn’t been there Elektra would have killed them all. But Alexandra had been there, and she fed her and clothed her and gave her blades. For a while, it was enough. And then Elektra looked at her stomach and she started doubting, but she also started to feel things again, things she didn’t have words for at first. That was when she decided to take everything back that had been taken from her, and more. She has no regrets at all.

She knows if Matthew were here he’d want to ask and yet wouldn't, because he’d be afraid of her answer. She'd like to tell him that she doesn't remember anything between dying in his arms and waking up, between her heart stopping and then starting again, knowing only terror and pain, in that stone sarcophagus. She's not sure it would reassure him. Matthew believed in God; he believed in Heaven and Hell. She didn't see either, and she didn't meet any god. But Matthew isn’t here, because he chose to stay and die with her under Midland Circle. Except she didn’t die, and her body carries no trace at all of being trapped under tons and tons and tons of rubble. He believed in her until the end, and she’ll never forgive him for not choosing to believe in himself instead. Never.


End file.
